The casting mass is in such a casting method subjected to a feed pressure, which, after casting, must be maintained sufficiently long until the casting mass has rigidified in the mold so that it cannot return into the casting container. Only then is it possible to remove the feed pressure and to exchange the filled mold for a new mold for the next casting. The time required for cooling off of the casting mass filled into the mold slows down the casting process because the filling of a mold via a riser passageway for the casting mass is a very economical method, which can also be used for molds made of molding sand, which molds can be manufactured quickly and in large numbers; the waiting periods required for the cooling off of the casting mass are therefore especially annoying.